


Blended Families are a Thing

by OnceUponAThunder



Series: Life Is Something that Happens (Between Werewolves and Magic) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Series, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAThunder/pseuds/OnceUponAThunder
Summary: "There's something else." Now he seemed nervous. Not like before, more like he was expecting to be yelled at by his own son. "About my date…""Right! Who is it?""That's the thing son…"●And when he got to the living room with the drinks there they were.Natalie and Lydia Martin.YES, THAT Lydia Martin.■What if Stiles and Lydia's relationship had been different by the time Scott was bitten? The story would have been VERY different.





	Blended Families are a Thing

  
He was doing homework at the kitchen, chemistry to be precise. And lord did he hate it.

School had barely started and as a freshman in high school it was meant to be rough but Harris' classes; those were things out of nightmares.

It wasn't really his fault.

Harris just hated him.

And Scott.

But it was usually just him.

His dad came into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. After a couple of sips he set his eyes on Stiles while his face was contour on a frown.

"Whatever it is, it wasn't me."

"I haven't said a thing."

"You have that look on your face, the one you usually have when I'm in trouble." Stiles waved at the Sheriff's face but it looked more like flailing at his father's general direction.

"We need to talk kid."

"Oh my god, I did something."

"It's not about you, it's about me."

"Are you going to break up with me, dad?"

"Stiles, be serious for a minute."

"I can change, I can be better." This was met once again, but with an unimpressed look on his dad's face.

"I'm going on a date."

It was said in a rush as if the Sheriff was actually scared of Stiles' reaction. And it hurt that his own father was worried about setting him off because of a date.

It had been over four years. He missed his mother every day and he knew his dad did too. Her death had broken them. He knew there was a part of them that would never be the same but it didn't mean his father couldn't find happiness again.

He needed to.

So Stiles did the only thing he knew.

He rambled.

"That's great dad! Who is she? Or is it a he? I'm not one to judge. When's the big date? You should look for something nice to do, y' know? First impressions matter…"

He was cut by his father's arms and embraced in a hug.

He just hugged back.

"There's something else." Now he seemed nervous. Not like before, more like he was expecting to be yelled at by his own son. "About my date…"

"Right! Who is it?"

"That's the thing son…"

* * *

 

The first meeting was two months later. His father went to answer the door while he was finishing the salad.

And when he got to the living room with the drinks there they were.

Natalie and Lydia Martin.

YES, THAT Lydia Martin.

He had been preparing himself for this.

He knew this was serious. His father cared about Natalie. And Stiles knew that in time things would either grow to something more or die. But he was going to try.

It didn't take away the fact that Lydia Martin was standing in his living room. The same Lydia Martin he had been crushing on for years. But he had gotten over it. Ish.

He puts the drinks on the coffee table and joins the other three. The conversation runs fluidly. It wasn't until they were all sitting on the table eating that Stiles noticed Lydia hadn't said a word throughout the night.

He had been so focused on getting to know Natalie in favor of his father that he hadn´t noticed Lydia´s mood. Which is saying a lot. A month and a half ago he would have died for being on Lydia's vicinity but now...Now his father's happiness was a priority.

So he decided to thread carefully.

"What do you think about the salmon Lydia?"

"It´s acceptable"

"What about the salad? I tried to play a bit with the ingredients; it has black olives, dried tomatoes, avocado and mozzarella. It´s not mind blowing but still quite a good combination I think."

"It´s not bad"

"Well, I think it´s delicious Stiles." Natalie spoke up after a moment.

"Thank you."

The tension could be cut by a butter knife and for a moment Stiles anger was brought to a peak. How could this girl who he knew was beautifully brilliant be so selfish? The only thing he wanted was his dad to be happy. And Nat seemed wonderful. So instead of ruining the moment he pushed his anger down and waited for desert.

"Lydia, could you help me with the pies, please?"

The Strawberry blonde gave him a calculating look, but a fiery look from Stiles got her moving much to everyone´s surprise.

Once in the kitchen Stiles turned to Lydia with a fire behind his eyes that almost made them glow.

"What is your problem?" he hissed.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes you do. Look, I don´t care what´s your problem but everyone is trying here. I don´t care if you are heartless enough to make your mom as unhappy as you are, but you won´t do that to my dad. He deserves happiness and if I have to fight you for it so be it."

Lydia was speechless for a moment. "You really support this?" she asked incredulous.

"If it brings my dad happiness. Yes, without a doubt."

It wasn't until the end of the night that Lydia went up to him while their parents said their goodbyes.

"I love my mother. I just don't want the same thing that happened with my father to happen with her. He has a happy little family now. And I'm not part of it. I am not heartless. I just don´t want to be put aside again."

Stiles took a deep breath. He understood. He felt like that too but he also knew things couldn't always be bad. "She loves you Lydia. And that would never happen. Y'know, for being a genius you can be pretty dumb."

She looked surprised and a bit annoyed at the last statement.

"Somehow I think we'll make this work Stillinski."

"I promise we will Martin."

* * *

 

Four months later the Martin girls were moving in and turning their house in a complete chaos.

They remodeled the room over the garage, usually used for storage, and made it a guest room at Lydia's insistence they turned the basement on a hanging out room for Lydia and Stiles even though Lydia wouldn't stop complaining about Stiles videogames and Stiles would try to get rid of the cushions Lydia spread around.

Life was far from perfect and Lydia's status in high school even as freshman made things harder but even then, life was halfway good.

Yeah, life was good.

* * *

 

She was wearing a light blue dress that made her look like a sweet little doll and he was wearing a simple black smoking.

They were standing by the entrance, receiving the guests.

"Do we offer them the chance to run away?" he asked quietly

"That would make us terrible people. Our parents love each other." The girl said scandalized.

"Yeah, but still! The best man and the maid of honor should do that for the groom and bride."

"But we are also their children. Let's be nice for today."

"I'm always nice!"

That seemed to end the conversation for a moment until Noah came up to them. "How is it going?"

"Good enough, almost everyone is here." Lydia had taken her job quite seriously and most of the wedding had been their work. Mostly Lydia's.

"Have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen her since I last saw her." Said Stiles with a blank look.

Not too long ago the sheriff had gotten in contact with his estranged sister which had ended in a family dinner with a woman that Lydia insisted was definitely Stiles' family but was nothing like Noah.

Aunt Penny had promised she would come. But her work at the FBI had made it impossible for her to be in town until the day of the wedding and even then she always seemed to have a laptop close by. "She said she would leave her baggage at home and get here but she hasn't, not yet. I had hoped you had told her to dress as soberly as she could." Lydia said after fake smiling to some of Natalie's friends.

Stiles and Noah snorted. "We didn't say anything. She would have dressed in neon or something as terrible as that."

"I would never!" Came the fakely scandalized voice of Penelope Garcia from behind them.

Stiles was the first to hug her followed by Noah and then Lydia who surprisingly was finally gifting them an honest smile.

"Penny!" The sheriff looked relived. Aunt Penny was the only relative they had left, not really counting on Stiles' grandfather, and Noah couldn't be happier for having her in his life.

"C'mon brother! Lets get this show on the road!" said an excited Garcia.

After they had left and the two teenagers had great some other guests Stiles spoke up. "Ready to be my sister from this day on Ms. Martin?" His voice had a joking tone but Lydia could hear the real question behind his words.

He had gotten over her crush completely, had grudgingly accepted her fashion advices, between her and Scott he was getting ready to make it first line on lacrosse after the beginning of sophomore year.

He didn't want to be popular and Lydia didn't want to change him. She just wanted to keep close the family they had made for themselves. Her status meant a lot to her which with him at the bottom of the ladder still kept them apart.

Lydia knew it was her fault. She was holding back on embracing their new little family completely. She wasn't like Stiles who had lost his mother but could put his pain away in order to make his dad happy. She wanted to do it. For all of them.

It didn't matter that Jackson got annoyed by Stiles every time he was around or that Stiles had gotten her some steps down the social ladder. He was a brother, it had barely been a year since their parents started dating and she would usually deny it but maybe today could be an exception.

And maybe after this summer she wouldn't mind being one of the sheriff's kids as some on the station refered to them already. She would be open to help her mother on the fundraisers she had taken over to help the community as the sheriff's soon-to-be wife.

She wouldn't mind being the sister of the school's spaz.

"I thought I was."

Honey eyes looked back at her. He didn´t answer her, but the blinding smile was all the answer they both needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I apologies for this! It wasn't what I first try to write but it ended up with a mind of its own and I couldn't stop! I hope you liked it!
> 
> And a huge thank you to my Beta CosmicStarlight21's!


End file.
